platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laambo
Laambo is a character from The Wonderful 101 , and a sixth class officer of The GEATHJERK federation. He is also Walltha's twin brother. Profile Particularly twisted even by GEATHJERK standards, Laambo has left a trail of atrocity across the galaxy. As a soldier of the savage Golokey tribe from planet Doquuzu, Laambo possesses an extremely violent, war-loving nature. Fond of invasion tactics, he will give orders from the front lines, often happily joining the fray himself. His weapon is a psycho-sword formed from his fighting spirit, called the Dechno-Bo. Having tamed the violent space monster Diekuu Ohrowchee of the Jolar solar system, he storms about the galaxy as if he has already conquered every system, near and far. Appearance Laambo resembles a large bipedal lizard with black scales. He appears to have a severe case of under-bite, though Walltha shares this quality too, implying it might run in his family or be a part of his species natural appearance. He also has a cybernetic right leg which is made out of a gold like metal. And red flames seem to erupt out of his back, put this too is a trait he shares with Walltha (though Walltha's flames are blue). His outfit consists of rose red garments with neon blue ascents, along with a cape, ammunition belt and grenades strapped to his upper body. Story Pre-Wonderful 101 20 years prior to the events of The Wonderful 101 Laambo took part in GEATHJERK's 2nd invasion of earth, better known as Earth Defense War II. Where he attacked the GDA ship being piloted by Wonder Red's father Arthur Wedgewood. However before he could destroy the ship he battle and was defeated by Laurence Nelson aka The Original Wonder Red, but not before he mortally wounded Arthur. The Wonderful 101 When the GEATHJERK federation staged their 3rd invasion of Earth Laambo lead the forces invading Blossom City. Laambo first encountered the The Wonderful 101 in the Blossom City stadium, where he quickly labeled them as nothing more than color coded cosplayers. He battled the team but withdrew from the battle when he learned that the location of Blossom City's super reactor had been found. Laambo later appears riding atop the three headed cyborg space monster Ohrowchee, trying to destroy the Goddess statue which held the super reactor within its body. But The Wonderful 101 arrive in their flagship, the Virgin Victory to defend the statue and defeat Laambo. After engaging in a mid-air firefight with them, The Wonderful 101 leap onto the back of Ohrowchee to engage Laambo. In the ensuing battle Ohrowchee lost all of his heads and Laambo was defeated in a sword clash by Wonder Blue. Laambo's end finally came when The Wonderful 101 unit morphed into an arrow which impaled him, followed by Wonder Red cutting him and Ohrowchee in half with the Dechno-Bo sword. Trivia * His outfit slightly resembles the outfit worn by M. Bison from the Street Fighter Series. * Despite being twins, Laambo and Walltha are polar opposites in both personality and style. Unlike his brother, Laambo is driven by his emotions, especially his rage and likes to make fun of his enemies. He also weared a ragged outfit, covered in weaponry and ammunition, that is red in color, matching his flames. * Laambo's name, in conjunction with his first appearance being in a sports stadium, is possibly a reference to Lambeau Field in Green Bay, Wisconsin. * Laambo's death (having his sword pushed back and then being split in half by his own Dechno-Bo) is similar to the death of Metal Gear RAY from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, whom was in a similar QTE sword struggle with Raiden in the first phase, before being impaled and split in two in the second phase. = Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Enemies Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Cyborgs